


Без слов-3: Цвет любви

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События фанфика "Без слов", освещённые от лица Сая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов-3: Цвет любви

      Мне всегда было интересно, что испытывают люди, когда привычный мир восстанавливается из пепла? Какие эмоции овладевают их душами при виде того, как руины превращаются обратно в привычный дом?   
      С тех пор, как Коноху почти до основания разрушили Акацки, прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы люди успели оправиться и приняться за восстановление утраченного. Дома росли, как на дрожжах, улицы расчищались, мусор споро вывозился за пределы деревни. Повсюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, стояли строительные леса, тут и там раздавались крики рабочих и весёлый смех. Я смотрел на них и тщательно записывал всё, что видел. Прищуренные глаза, растянутые в улыбке губы, бодрость в голосе и воодушевление — наверное, это как раз то, что звалось радостью. Я прикусил карандаш, думая, что надо будет потом уточнить у Сакуры, но сразу же отмёл эту мысль, потому что после возвращения Учиха Саске ей явно было не до меня. Судя по слухам, он собирался возрождать свой клан, однако пока не торопился с выбором помощницы в этом деле, поэтому в Конохе до сих пор не стихало некоторое оживление. Девушки искренне надеялись, что Саске обратит внимание на кого-нибудь из них, но я прекрасно видел, что все эти чаяния были напрасными, ведь в последнее время объект всеобщего желания как-то уж очень часто стал задерживать взгляд на своей бывшей напарнице с короткими розовыми волосами и колючими зелёными глазами.   
      Я остановился на пороге резиденции Хокаге и посмотрел на постепенно светлеющее от восходящего яркого солнца небо. Почему-то мне немного не по себе. Когда я поделился этим с Наруто, он уверенно заявил, что мне просто скучно, ведь миссии сейчас с успехом вытеснило общее рабочее возбуждение. Поэтому мне было просто нечем заняться. Я целыми днями слонялся по деревне, стараясь найти себе работу, которой можно было бы заполнить царившую в душе пустоту. К тому же мне очень хотелось подольше побыть в этой обстановке и попытаться ощутить, что же чувствовали другие люди. Может, оно помогло бы мне куда больше, нежели книги?   
      — Нет, Сай, миссий сейчас нет. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что на данный момент почти все силы брошены на восстановление Конохи, — завидев меня на пороге кабинета, произнесла Тсунаде-сама и моментально потеряла ко мне интерес, возвращаясь к повседневным делам. Перебирая бумаги, она временами хмурила брови и сжимала губы. — Ёлки зелёные… Знала бы я, что ремонт резиденции влетит в такую копеечку — лучше бы новую построила.  
      Поняв, что мне в любом случае ничего не светит, я учтиво поклонился и вышел за дверь. У Тсунаде-сама всегда были сложные отношения со счетами и прочими бумагами, поэтому когда она погружалась в работу, это затягивалось в лучшем случае до вечера. В худшем — до утра. Конечно, то, что Коноха восстанавливалась такими ударными темпами, было просто замечательно, но что оставалось делать нам, шиноби, которые оказались в этот период в подвешенном состоянии? Вот лично я чувствовал себя категорически ненужным, потому что к строительству нас не допускали и миссий не давали, мотивируя тем, что деревня сейчас уязвима для посягательства разного рода врагов. Однако, если брать исключительно силовой фактор, на данный момент десятерых АНБУ мог с успехом заменить один Учиха Саске. Плюс ко всему, у него были достаточно способные помощники, одна из которых чувствовала чужеродную чакру на расстоянии, поэтому нам фактически ничего не угрожало.   
      Хотя нет, вру, нам угрожала смерть от тоски.  
      Я вышел на крыльцо резиденции и облокотился на перила, вертя в руках фарфоровую маску. Хотелось всё бросить, плюнуть на распоряжение Тсунаде-сама и самовольно ввязаться в какую-нибудь стройку, чтобы совсем не потерять сноровку. Конечно, недостаток занятий можно было компенсировать тренировками, но что поделать, если все они стали скучными уже на третьей неделе. С другой стороны — если кто-то доложит Хокаге, что один из шиноби решил пренебречь безопасностью деревни, чтобы развеять скуку… В общем, последствия представлялись весьма невесёлые. Чем же таким заняться?..  
      Внезапный шум привлёк моё внимание. Озадаченно посмотрев на центральную дорогу, я заприметил девушку: она шла, чуть пошатываясь и практически сияя на всю улицу нездоровым зеленоватым оттенком лица; ноги были в ссадинах, а на плече наливался здоровенный синяк. Я приподнял брови, думая, что эта блондинка явно очень здорово провела вечер, раз с утра пораньше у неё вылезло сразу столько разных тому доказательств. Однако при всём при этом волосы девушки были завязаны в аккуратный хвост, что совершенно не вязалось с её потрёпанным видом, да и тщательный макияж тоже имел место быть.   
      Я невольно вспомнил, как увидел однажды с похмелья девушку из команды Саске. Меня снова, как и тогда, одолело непонятное странное чувство, которое щекочущим шаром каталось по горлу, ища выход, потому что вид у неё был, словно её сначала кинули в шкаф, затем надели всё, что прилипло к телу, а потом уронили лицом в косметичку, не потрудившись привести в порядок получившуюся сумятицу. Я до сих пор удивлялся каменному выражению лица Саске, когда она появилась перед ним, хотя второй его помощник, худой зубастый парень с огромным мечом, ржал так, что все строительные леса в Конохе шатались. В тот момент я понял, что хотел сделать то же самое, но смех застрял в горле, когда похмельная девица врезала парню так, что того размазало по стене жидким пятном. Тогда я осознал, что не всякий смех есть признак веселья. Иногда это откровенное издевательство, за которое могут и наказать.  
      Подойдя чуть ближе, девушка подняла на меня полные муки глаза и позеленела ещё больше, испытав, видимо, приступ тошноты. Она показалась мне смутно знакомой, но память упорно отказывалась подчиняться, так что пришлось собирать этот паззл буквально по кусочкам. Прищурившись, я скользнул взглядом по длинным волосам, а затем переместился на слегка округлое лицо, на котором двумя яркими драгоценными камнями выделялись невероятно голубые глаза, сразу напомнившие о светлом утреннем небе. В груди моментально всколыхнулось что-то густое и тяжёлое, из-за чего пришлось ненадолго задержать дыхание. Похожие ощущения я уже испытывал однажды, когда Сакура знакомила меня со своей подругой — Яманака Ино. Которая, впрочем, на проверку оказалась не меньшей злюкой, чем сама Сакура. Мне пришлось перечитать много литературы, чтобы понять такой странный феномен, и в одной из них я увидел умную мысль, что друзей мы подбираем под стать себе. Хотя нас с Наруто вряд ли можно было назвать похожими. Но с другой стороны — исключения тоже во всех правилах бывают.  
      Моментально потеряв интерес к старой-новой знакомой, я отвернулся и погрузился в невесёлые мысли о том, куда девать нерастраченную энергию. Выходило не сильно много вариантов, поэтому мне оставалось только уныло вздохнуть. По старой привычке чуть повернув голову, чтобы можно было краем глаза наблюдать за движущимся объектом, я заметил, что Ино направилась в сторону госпиталя, который находился не так далеко от резиденции Хокаге. Интересно, она лечиться или работать пошла?  
      Хмыкнув, я покачал головой и, подумав, что теперь мне совсем-совсем расхотелось болеть, посмотрел на снова опустевшую улицу. Совсем скоро должна была начаться стройка, наполненная перестуком молотков и криками рабочих, а делать мне по-прежнему было решительно нечего. Оставался только один вариант, которым я хоть и изредка, но всё же пользовался.   
      Закрепив маску на поясе, я спустился с лестницы и побрёл в сторону главных ворот, где как обычно дежурили Учиха Саске и его команда. Они, видимо, тоже страдали от вынужденного безделья, поэтому когда Хокаге призвала всех шиноби быть готовыми в любую минуту, а строительством плотно занялись местные жители, Саске стал каждое утро приходить к воротам, несмотря на то, что его об этом никто не просил. Вслед за ним постепенно стали появляться и остальные члены команды, вытеснив обалдевших от такой перспективы Изумо и Котетсу. Впрочем, я их в каком-то отношении даже понимал: застоявшаяся в венах кровь требовала разгона хотя бы посредством элементарной бдительности. Всё не из угла в угол в собственной квартире ходить.  
      Добравшись до огромных ворот, я сразу наткнулся на ставшую типичной за последнее время картину: девушка с красными волосами о чём-то ожесточённо спорила с высоким стройным юношей, который зубоскалил в ответ на её яростные выпады и мастерски уворачивался от мелькающих перед его лицом кулаков, а сам Саске с бесстрастным лицом восседал на заборе, мало обращая внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. На его месте любой, даже самый терпеливый человек давно поубивал бы помощников, которые могли сутками напролёт ругаться, не замолкая ни на секунду, однако Саске, кажется, разносящиеся эхом вокруг вопли ни капельки не заботили.  
      Запрыгнув на забор, я сел рядом с ним и тоже уставился в сторону густого леса в попытке достигнуть того же уровня моральной отрешённости от действительности. Первые пять минут я твёрдо был уверен, что у меня получится, но когда от воплей снизу в голове стала медленно разрастаться боль, я решительно отказался от этой затеи. Может быть, те двое, конечно, и были душевными ребятами и верными союзниками, но только по отдельности. Вместе они превращались в живой скандал.  
      Заёрзав, чтобы принять более удобную позу и спрыгнуть, я едва не слетел с места кубарем безо всякой подготовки, когда молчащий до сих пор Саске внезапно спросил:  
      — Ты не видел Сакуру?   
      Изумлённо моргнув, я честно призадумался, попутно удивляясь такому стечению обстоятельств. Обычно это пособие по гордости никогда со мной не заговаривало, отделываясь язвительными усмешками и презрительными взглядами. А тут… Чудеса да и только.   
      С сожалением констатировав, что последний раз Сакура появлялась в поле моего зрения слишком давно, чтобы это могло хоть каким-то образом стать полезным, я медленно покачал головой. Брови Саске тут же сошлись на переносице, образуя глубокую морщинку, губы сжались в прямую линию, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то… Что-то такое, чему я далеко не сразу смог придумать объяснение. С подобной смесью чувств и эмоций мне ещё не приходилось сталкиваться.  
      Поняв, что пользы от меня не так много, Саске снова вернулся к созерцанию леса, а я, посидев на всякий случай ещё несколько минут, решил всё-таки покинуть шумный пост. Сгруппировавшись, я спрыгнул на землю и едва не попал под лезвие огромного меча. Улыбчивый парень, видимо, устал спорить с девушкой и решил прервать её крики весьма тривиальным способом. С трудом увернувшись, я откатился в сторону и замер, настороженно глядя в сторону этих двоих, однако они едва ли обратили внимания на то, что чуть не зашибли случайного свидетеля.  
      — Суйгетсу, Карин, довольно! — донёсся сверху раздражённый голос Саске.  
      Парочка мгновенно утихла, пыхтя друг на друга, а я, наконец, смог незаметно улизнуть без страха попасть под раздачу.   
      По пути домой я изредка поглядывал на темнеющее небо, вылавливая целую палитру самых разных оттенков: от оранжево-розового отсвета заходящего солнца до ярко-красного заката, расплывающегося по горизонту. Увидев прямо над собой пушистое облако, чуть тронутое вечерними красками, я, поддавшись неизвестно какому порыву, вдруг потянул к нему руку. Я прекрасно знал, что этот жест лишён смысла, но желание коснуться кончиками пальцев воздушной разноцветной ваты победило здравый смысл. Когда, как и ожидалось, ничего не случилось, внутри разлилось такое неприятное чувство, что захотелось сжать форменную куртку на груди в кулак, сгребая его вместе с одеждой. Мне стало тоскливо и… одиноко? Наверное. Я ведь и вправду остался один. Наруто был занят своими делами, забивая всё свободное время изматывающими тренировками с Какаши и Ямато, а податься к Сакуре мне мешало банальное опасение быть избитым за любое неправильное слово, потому что я до сих пор так и не смог понять, какие именно слова, произнесённые в её присутствии, были неправильными.   
      Вернувшись на следующий день к резиденции Хокаге, я замер на крыльце и задрал голову, безошибочно вылавливая взглядом окно нужного кабинета. Мысль о том, что за ночь на столе Тсунаде-сама образовалась гора из свитков с заданиями, даже мне показалось смешной, однако ноги всё равно принесли меня сюда неведомо зачем. Я словно ждал чего-то, предвкушал необычное событие: грудь распирало от неизвестного чувства, а во рту постоянно пересыхало, сколько бы воды я ни пил. Это было крайне необычно.  
      Сняв с пояса маску, я облокотился на перила и окинул взглядом пустынную улицу, подёрнутую сонным утренним туманом. И чего я, спрашивается, притащился в то время, когда нормальные люди досыпали последние часы перед пробуждением? Странное поведение и не менее странная дрожь внутри доставляли мне неудобства, но отмахнуться от них и отправиться домой я был не в состоянии — ноги будто вросли в ступени.  
      Вздохнув, я опустил голову, рассматривая витиеватые красные узоры, которые местами слегка потёрлись из-за частого использования, и провёл пальцем по глубокой царапине, рассекающей скулу от уха до подбородка. Прохлада фарфора действовала умиротворяюще, и я призвал себя сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, чтобы перестать дёргаться, но стоило мне в очередной раз поднять взгляд, все мысли рассыпались цветными кусочками паззла, оставив после себя пустующее пространство. Прямо на меня практически в упор смотрела девушка. Та самая девушка, что шествовала мимо меня… вернее, мимо резиденции по направлению к больнице минувшим днём. Яманака Ино — подруга Сакуры.  
      Внутри всё подпрыгнуло, перевернулось и грузно плюхнулось в желудок, вызвав приступ тошноты. Я с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя себя на грани нового эмоционального открытия.  
      Ино при виде меня сбавила шаг. Её глаза округлились в удивлении, а губы слегка приоткрылись, словно она собиралась воскликнуть что-нибудь подобающее случаю. Однако привычной и, наверное, логичной реакции на знакомого человека отнюдь не последовало. Вместо этого Ино вдруг нахмурилась и сжала губы, а в её глазах мелькнула первая молния, которая, казалось, прошила меня насквозь. Шумно засопев, она ринулась в мою сторону с таким видом, будто собиралась дать в ухо, а я, стараясь не вжимать голову в плечи, только озадаченно моргал, пытаясь припомнить, когда успел ей насолить. Выходило, что мы пока ни разу толком-то и не общались, чтобы она могла вот так запросто подойти и отомстить мне за какую-нибудь не сильно удачную фразу.   
      Взбежав по ступенькам, Ино обожгла меня взглядом и, подобно фурии, пронеслась мимо, а затем, влетев в резиденцию, шарахнула дверью так, что моя маска едва трещинами не покрылась. В ушах моментально повис противный звон, будто поблизости рванула взрывная печать. Скривившись, я на некоторое время завис, рассматривая дверь и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Ино была сердита — это без сомнения. Но кто и когда успел испортить ей настроение? Свою причастность к этому я даже не рассматривал, потому что на сто процентов был уверен в своём алиби. Выходило, что она… Что она что? Вставшая не с той ноги истеричка? Это было не сильно приятной характеристикой, но иного объяснения её поведению я придумать не смог. Злая, вздорная, неуравновешенная — это было плохо даже по сравнению с Сакурой.   
      Когда дверь с треском распахнулась вновь, я едва не отпрянул от неожиданности. На пороге вновь показалась Ино, причём она каким-то образом стала ещё более сердитой, чем была. Замерев на несколько мгновений, она уставилась на меня с такой свирепостью, будто я придушил её любимого хомячка или сделал ещё что похуже. И я почему-то уверился в своей виновности ещё до того, как был вынесен приговор.  
      Повисшая между нами пауза длилась не более нескольких секунд, однако за это время я так ни разу и не моргнул, впитывая взглядом внешность Ино, как губка. Девушки Конохи славились своей привлекательностью, особенно в других странах, но именно Ино чем-то выделялась даже среди них. Она, конечно, не обладала ангельской внешностью или чем-то таким, что любят приписывать своим пассиям влюблённые и от этого странно поглупевшие мужчины, но что-то в её сжатых губах, ровной линии подбородка, маленьком аккуратном носе и слегка потемневших глазах действовало на меня практически гипнотизирующе. Я просто не мог отвести взгляд и спокойно вернуться к своим делам, выкинув из головы эту встречу, как сотню других бесполезных вещей. Я испытывал голод и жажду, будто не ел и не пил несколько дней. Я хотел чего-то, чувствуя себя маньяком, старающимся не упустить ни единого вздоха своей будущей жертвы. Это было почти чудовищно некомфортно.  
      Когда глаза стало нестерпимо печь от напряжения, я всё-таки моргнул, а Ино, словно тоже очнувшись от забвения, вдруг громко фыркнула и вскинула подбородок, наградив меня таким взглядом, что я невольно оробел. Легко спрыгнув со ступенек, она демонстративно выпрямилась и бодро зашагала к госпиталю, не оборачиваясь, но у меня отчего-то не осталось никаких сомнений, что эта сцена была разыграна именно для меня, чтобы привлечь внимание. Почувствовав, как губы тронула усмешка, я прикрыл лицо маской, чтобы никто не мог этого заметить. Странно было чувствовать подобное, учитывая полное отсутствие конструктивного диалога и общения, но каким-то образом эта девушка сумела добиться желаемого — я был как минимум заинтригован.  
      Этим же вечером, когда последние краски покинули небо, сменившись темнотой, я зажёг свечу и сел к холсту, приготовившись в очередной раз потерпеть неудачу. В последнее время со мной творилось что-то неладное: я рисовал, выводил линии и делал наброски, даже изображал целые картины в чёрно-белой гамме, но как бы я ни пытался наполнить свои творения жизнью — у меня ничего не получалось. Цвета не слушались меня, расплываясь бесполезными кляксами по холсту. Я мог биться хоть всю ночь, но к утру выходило только месиво из палитры, словно рисовал слепой ребёнок. Это огорчало меня, однако бросать своё занятие я не собирался, поэтому каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой, я усаживался на привычное место в надежде, что непонятное творческое оцепенение пройдёт.   
      Взяв в руки карандаш, я провёл первую линию и задумчиво прищурился, пытаясь услышать, что именно мне подсказывает подсознание. В памяти невольно всплыл образ светловолосой вздорной куноичи, и я, кашлянув от неожиданности, снова коснулся заточенным грифелем холста. Это было похоже на удар током — не сильно приятный, но, несомненно, очень бодрящий, поэтому в следующую минуту рука стала двигаться самостоятельно, вырисовывая на белом фоне ставший знакомым силуэт: ровную линию спины, узкую талию, крепкие ягодицы и длинные стройные ноги, от которых сегодня было так сложно оторвать взгляд. Прикусив кончик языка от усердия, я быстро, но, тем не менее, очень тщательно переносил воспоминания на холст, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали, поэтому когда за окном исчезли последние свидетельства бурлящей жизни, оставив только ночной стрекот цикад, я обессилено выдохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя выжатым насухо лимоном. Кровь всё ещё пузырилась под кожей, вызывая мурашки, но усталость давала о себе знать тянущей болью в запястьях, поэтому вернуться к работе я не мог.  
      Поднявшись со стула, я отошёл на пару шагов и со всей критичностью, на которую только был способен, посмотрел на холст. Там спиной ко мне стояла Яманака Ино. Вернее, она уходила от меня, гордо развернув плечи, но при этом всё равно складывалось ощущение, будто она делала это специально, чтобы обратить на себя моё внимание. Сжав пальцами уголки губ, чтобы сдержать улыбку, я внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что теперь сделаю всё возможное, чтобы сегодняшняя встреча не стала последней.  
      Следующим утром я в нужное время вновь стоял возле резиденции, искренне надеясь, что Ино непременно появится. Я, конечно, понимал, что работа в госпитале, скорее всего, сменная, но щекотное чувство внутри подсказывало, что моё ожидание вознаградится сполна, поэтому я прислонился к перилам, сжал пальцами маску и внутренне напрягся, приготовившись к встрече.  
      Ино появилась точно по расписанию. Завидев меня, она поджала губы и чуть сузила глаза, но шагу не сбавила, явно не удивившись тому, что я снова тут. Демонстративно глядя в другую сторону, она прошла мимо меня, гневно раздувая при этом ноздри, а я в это время жадным взглядом исследовал каждый изгиб её фигуры, чтобы впитать всё до малейшей детали, а потом воспроизвести увиденное на холсте. Мне необходимо было воплотить в изображении слова, которые прочно засели в голове, подобно пресловутой занозе. Их смысл до сих пор был неведом мне, но я должен… просто обязан был понять, что именно вызывала во мне эта девушка — какие эмоции, какие чувства. И ещё я почему-то был уверен, что если разгадаю этот ребус, то непременно снова научусь пользоваться красками.  
      Почувствовав, видимо, мой взгляд, Ино внезапно остановилась и, обернувшись, с немым укором уставилась на меня в ответ, а я едва подавил предательское желание вздрогнуть, когда её глаза двумя ледяными огоньками прожгли моё лицо. Время в это мгновение практически остановилось, обернувшись тягучими смоляными каплями, с ленивой небрежностью капающими на землю. Я чувствовал её взгляд, ощущал её настроение, понимал повисшие в воздухе между нами слова.   
      «Ты — австралопитек с интеллектом, как у медузы, который не только бесит, но ещё и почему-то нравится!»   
      Я торопливо моргнул, пытаясь понять — показалось мне это или же нет. Но даже когда Ино отвернулась и продолжила свой путь на работу, я чувствовал каждое невысказанное слово на языке, словно она вдохнула всю фразу мне в рот. Не удержавшись, я облизал губы и шумно вздохнул, прогоняя наполнивший голову туман. Я смог прочитать в её молчании то, что она не хотела произносить вслух, и это было просто потрясающе. Интересно, а у неё получилось сделать то же самое? Получилось ли у неё уловить исходящий от меня интерес? Верить в это было страшно, но, тем не менее, я замер от приятного ощущения внутри, ведь если мои догадки были верны, следующая наша встреча должна была состояться в ближайшее время.  
      Окончательно сбросив дурман, я тряхнул головой и внезапно почувствовал нестерпимый зуд в ладонях. В недоумении глянув на свои руки, я едва не задохнулся от прилива такого жгучего вдохновения, что колени практически подкосились. В ушах стал нарастать гул, а перед глазами калейдоскопом замелькали столь необходимые мне цвета. Не чувствуя под собой ног от восторга, я тотчас же сорвался с места, изо всех сил цепляясь за засевшие в голове всполохи, которые, возникнув столь внезапно, стали постепенно испаряться, оставляя в памяти лишь неровные брызги. И к моменту, когда я схватил дрожащими руками холст с удаляющимся от меня силуэтом Яманака Ино, единственный цвет, который остался в голове, вылился в подёрнутое сизой дымкой утреннее небо.   
      Закончив, я выронил кисточку и грузно плюхнулся на стул, вытирая выступившую на лбу испарину. Зуд в ладонях прошёл, пальцы перестали дрожать, но блуждающие отголоски возбуждённого вдохновения всё ещё гуляли гулким эхом по закоулкам подсознания. Я смог… Я практически научился снова. И всё благодаря Ино, которая за эти пару дней стала мне крайне необходима.   
      Хмыкнув, я закрыл лицо руками и со стоном выдохнул. Мне нужно было продолжение. Мне нужна была истина.  
      Всю следующую неделю я упорно приходил на крыльцо резиденции Хокаге, чтобы поймать момент, когда Ино по пути к госпиталю будет проходить мимо. И каждое моё утро начиналось с волнующих кровь бессловесных баталий, которые мы устраивали, скрещивая взгляды.  
      «Бесчувственный убыток».  
      «Стерва».  
      «Ходячее недоразумение».  
      «Гадюка».  
      «Маньяк».  
      «Истеричка».  
      «Бездушное чудовище».  
      «Алкоголичка».  
      Больше мы не отводили глаз, разжигая из ничего порой такое пламя, что становилось немного жарковато. Я смотрел на Ино, Ино смотрела на меня, и молнии, казалось, искрили между нами, наполняя воздух запахом свежести и озона. А затем она уходила, и я шёл домой, чтобы перенести эмоции на холст, а заодно проштудировать очередную книгу по основам общения. Читая, я открывал для себя всё более удивительные методы изощрённой пикировки, причём чем дальше заходило дело, тем больше я убеждался, что не все оскорбления могли обидеть собеседника. Некоторые из них употреблялись именно для того, чтобы разжечь обоюдный интерес. Это было ново, необычно и очень занимательно, поэтому дни перестали быть для меня одинаково скучными и бесполезными. Теперь я мог хоть сутками бодрствовать, не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств. Я постоянно был занят: переглядками с Ино, рисованием, обучением. И, что удивительно, я, кажется, был абсолютно счастлив…  
      Однако в одно не самое прекрасное утро, когда я привычно устроился на ступенях резиденции, приготовившись ждать свою Музу, на крыльцо вышла заспанная Тсунаде-сама. Лениво зевнув, она облокотилась на перила и посмотрела на меня с такой тоской, что стало немного не по себе.  
      — Забодал ты меня, Сай, — слегка хриплым голосом произнесла она, почесав щёку, на которой явственно отпечатался след от свитка с печатью. Неприятное предчувствие закралось внутрь, выступив на коже колючими мурашками. — В общем, сегодня ты и Саске отправляетесь провожать одного очень важного чиновника в соседнюю деревню. Миссия, конечно, непозволительно лёгкая для шиноби вашего уровня, однако ничего опаснее, увы, нет. Поэтому отлепись, наконец, от ступеней и живо иди выполнять!  
      Учиха Саске материализовался рядом, едва Тсунаде-сама произнесла последнее слово. Он хмуро оглядел меня и сжал губы, словно остался недоволен её выбором. Я, впрочем, тоже восторга не испытал, причём меня не радовал не столько новоиспечённый напарник, сколько обрушившаяся на голову миссия, которая сейчас мне была совершенно не интересна.   
      Оторвав взгляд от бледного надменного лица Саске, я с тоской посмотрел на широкую центральную дорогу, хвост которой терялся где-то в утреннем тумане. Ино пока не появилась… И я, по всей видимости, нескоро её теперь увижу.   
Усилием воли подавив унылый вздох, я поправил маску на поясе и поклонился Тсунаде-сама, попросив пять минут на сборы. Та милостиво кивнула и скрылась за дверью, обрубая наш разговор.  
      Быстро покидав в рюкзак необходимые вещи, я накинул плащ и отправился на площадь, где меня, по идее, должен был ждать Саске. Он обнаружился у лавки Ичираку, где уже сидел бодрый, как батарейка без срока годности, Наруто. Завидев меня, он замахал рукой и в качестве сопровождающего пошёл вместе с нами к главным воротам, попутно пытаясь выпытать у Саске цель нашей миссии.   
      На подходе к посту охраны я услышал знакомые вопли и быстро отыскал взглядом напарников Саске, которые по-прежнему без устали сочно ругались. Меня, конечно, до сих пор изумляло то, что при таких отношениях они всё ещё не поубивали друг друга, но теперь я мог с уверенностью сказать, что немного их понимаю. С тех пор, как в моей жизни появилась Ино, я внезапно перестал чувствовать сосущее душу одиночество, несмотря на то, что мы так и не перекинулись даже парой слов. Когда кто-то понимал тебя на подобном уровне, остальное просто становилось неважным. Наверное, у напарников Саске было что-то похожее, только, естественно, со своими нюансами.   
      Миссия оказалась даже проще, чем говорила Тсунаде-сама. Ни по пути, ни в самом соседнем селении нам не попалось ни единого вражеского шиноби. Мне даже подумалось, что Тсунаде-сама специально выдумала это мнимое задание, чтобы не наблюдать мою физиономию хотя бы несколько дней. Ей ведь невдомёк было, что всё это время я приходил вовсе не ради её благосклонности, а совсем по другим причинам.  
      Уже на обратном пути, когда до Конохи оставался всего день, я вдруг почувствовал неприятный горький комок, который постепенно разрастался внутри и всё сильнее сдавливал грудь. Дыхание постоянно сбивалось, а шаги стали неуверенными и ломкими, словно я шёл босиком по битому стеклу. Временами мне казалось, что я умираю, а ещё складывалось впечатление, словно я попал в чьё-то гендзюцу, но это было просто невозможно, иначе Саске давно переполошился бы.  
      Обернувшись на хмурого напарника, который за эти дни так и не проронил ни слова, я хотел было спросить — не чувствует ли он ничего подозрительного, но вдруг вспомнил то выражение лица, с которым он спрашивал о Сакуре, и едва не задохнулся от догадки. Возникший в голове вопрос практически взорвался во рту и повис на кончике языка шипастым репейником, причиняя почти физические страдания. Эмоционально неустойчивый истерик по имени Учиха Саске убивал, конечно, и за меньшее, но мне просто необходимо было узнать правду.   
      — Саске, — позвал я, привлекая внимание.  
      Тот чуть повернул голову и вопросительно изогнул бровь, испытующе глядя прямо мне в глаза. В темноте, когда костёр отбрасывал танцующие оранжево-красные пятна на его тело и одежду, он не казался таким уж страшным и смертоносным. Почему-то именно сейчас он выглядел каким-то… умиротворённым, что ли.  
      — Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня о Сакуре?   
      Саске поджал губы и сдержанно кивнул, сузив глаза. Он явно не испытывал потребности в душевных разговорах, но я всё равно воспрянул духом.  
      — Что именно ты испытывал в тот момент?  
      — Что? — Саске озадаченно моргнул. Тяжёлая подозрительность слетела с его лица, обнажив трогательное недоумение, и на мгновение я почти понял, почему именно Наруто стёр ноги до крови, пытаясь сперва найти, а потом вернуть его обратно в Коноху.  
      — Какие эмоции ты испытывал, когда спрашивал меня о Сакуре? — терпеливо пояснил я, стараясь говорить медленно и внятно.  
      Саске нахмурился. Он склонил голову набок, сверля меня цепким взглядом, а потом хмыкнул и издевательски спросил:  
      — Ты по дороге ветку лбом, часом, не сбивал?  
      Теперь пришла моя очередь озадаченно моргать. Я совершенно не понимал причину его едкого сарказма, и хоть внутренний голос подсказывал, что следующей его реакцией вполне может стать агрессия, страстное желание знать ответ на свой вопрос подтолкнуло меня вперёд. Я придвинулся, не отрывая взгляда от округляющихся глаз Саске, и твёрдо произнёс:  
      — Просто скажи, что ты испытывал в тот момент.  
      Ноздри Саске вздрогнули.  
      — Отойди, — процедил он.  
      — Мне очень нужно знать.  
      — Отодвинься на пять метров.   
      Непроглядная чернота его глаз сменилась загадочным рисунком шарингана.   
      — Какие эмоции?  
      — Ты меня достал.  
      — Ответь.  
      — Я тебя Аматерасу шарахну!  
      — Да пожалуйста, но сначала ответь.  
      Саске глубоко, с присвистом вздохнул, закрыв глаза, а затем вновь посмотрел на меня уже нормальным взглядом. Шаринган исчез, и я испытал что-то похожее на облегчение. Губы Саске дёрнулись, словно стремясь растянуться в улыбке, но в следующее мгновение его лицо снова стало бесстрастным.  
      — Беспокойство, — просто сказал он и отвернулся, всем видом показывая, что развивать эту тему он не намерен.  
      Удовлетворившись и этим, я отодвинулся и плотнее укутался в плащ, чтобы как следует переварить полученный ответ. Значит, вот что это было за скребущее неприятное чувство, ядовитой ртутью растекающееся по венам. Беспокойство. Я задумчиво поковырял пальцем дыру на тяжёлой ткани, оставшуюся после взрывной печати, и смутно припомнил, что, кажется, читал об этом в одной из самых первых книг. Вроде как тогда я пытался понять, чем именно руководствуется Наруто, принимая подчас опрометчивые решения. Губы тронула усмешка, когда я примерил его образ на себя. Выходило, что я чувствовал примерно то же и поэтому вёл себя временами не сильно адекватно. Как интересно…  
      Едва дождавшись, когда главные ворота Конохи покажутся на горизонте, я направился прямиком к Тсунаде-сама, чтобы наспех отрапортовать о выполнении миссии. Саске, который не отставал от меня ни на шаг, упорно делал вид, что ничего не произошло, и угрюмо помалкивал, изредка бросая косые взгляды в мою сторону.   
      Без особого интереса выслушав наш отчёт, Тсунаде-сама выплатила нам полагающиеся деньги и отпустила на все четыре стороны. Саске, выходя из резиденции, кинул на меня настороженный взгляд и сдержанно кивнул, по всей видимости, прощаясь. Я повторил его жест, но с места так и не двинулся, хотя Саске, впрочем, меня и не ждал. Замерев на ступеньках, я вцепился в перила и оглянулся на ведущую к госпиталю дорогу. Время было достаточно раннее, но я намеревался простоять тут хоть до самой ночи в надежде, что Ино пойдёт домой тем же путём. Я беспокоился, волновался и почти подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Мне хотелось заговорить с ней, поделиться своими мыслями и упросить позировать мне, потому что цвета всех оттенков рвались из меня, как брызги из переполненной бутылки с газировкой. Хотелось ринуться домой и сесть за мольберт, но желание увидеть свою Музу было в разы сильнее, поэтому я стоял на месте.  
      Однако Ино так и не появилась…  
      — Ты чем-то обеспокоен? — Наруто появился рядом со мной буквально из воздуха. — Это сразу видно.   
      Вздрогнув, я повернулся и изумлённо нахмурился, понимая, что совсем не заметил, как он подкрался. Данзо-сама всенепременно наказал бы меня за такой промах, ведь член Корня АНБУ должен быть начеку даже во время сна, а тут я бодрствовал, что было совсем из рук вон плохо. Наверное, мирное время расслабило меня, превратив из шиноби высшего класса в пластилин.  
      Пытаясь улыбнуться, я пожал плечами, прикрывая этим жестом свою растерянность, но Наруто уже давно научился видеть мои настоящие эмоции за всей напускной скрытностью, поэтому он моментально нахмурился и сжал губы.  
      — Не гони. Я же вижу, что беспокоишься. Выкладывай, что случилось?  
      Я честно попытался соврать, чтобы уберечь свою хрупкую связь с Ино от постороннего вмешательства, но Наруто только сердитее хмурился, слушая мою ложь. Так что когда он раздражённо вздохнул и пообещал врезать мне, если я не скажу правду, мне пришлось всё выложить подчистую. Хотя имени Ино я так и не раскрыл, ограничившись эфемерным названием «девушка». Но Наруто, судя по всему, это вполне удовлетворило. Он серьёзно задумался, потирая подбородок пальцами, а затем хитро ухмыльнулся, сузив глаза.  
      — Ты никак влюбился?  
      Удивление, овладевшее мной, с успехом перехлестнуло кипящее внутри неприятное тоскливое чувство.   
      Я? Влюбился? А как это?   
      Поймав мой вопрошающий взгляд, Наруто охотно пустился в пространственные объяснения, заменив зачем-то объект «девушка» на объект «рамен». Размахивая руками, он ходил взад-вперёд, оживлённо жестикулировал и временами повышал голос на тех словах, которые, как ему казалось, должны были иметь особый вес. И из всего достаточно путанного повествования я выхватил для себя, что любовь — это когда ты думаешь постоянно об объекте вожделения, хочешь вдыхать исходящий от него аромат, хочешь почаще быть вместе… В конце концов, просто хочешь его во всех смыслах и отношениях.   
      Вот именно этот пункт понятия «любовь» я, кстати, так и не понял, поэтому попросил остановиться на нём поподробнее.  
      — Как бы тебе объяснить… — Наруто почесал голову и, покраснев, подошёл ближе. Наклонившись так, чтобы слышать его мог только я, он заговорщически зашептал: — Ты же знаешь, что такое «влечение»? — Я растерянно заморгал, Наруто покраснел ещё больше. — Ну, когда ты видишь свой объект вожделения, у тебя возникает жжение в животе? — Я покачал головой. — А тяжесть? — Снова покачал. — А хоть вдохновение появляется? — Дёрнувшись, я неуверенно кивнул, сомневаясь, впрочем, что мы одно и то же вдохновение имеем в виду. Но Наруто всё равно просиял. — Так вот, влечение — это то же вдохновение! Только кисточка, которую ты берёшь её в руки, живая! И она — часть твоего тела! Ясно теперь?  
      Я окончательно потерялся. Живая кисточка, которая часть моего тела? Наруто головой приложился во время тренировки? Всё произнесённое звучало, как форменный бред, который в силах понять только мертвецки пьяный псих, но лицо Наруто светилось таким счастьем, что мне оставалось только кивнуть и бледно улыбнуться, надеясь, что это сойдёт за правду. Я сомневался, что он сможет объяснить мне всё произнесённое более доступным языком, а пускаться вскачь по новой радуге отборной ереси мне совсем не хотелось.   
      Наруто хлопнул меня по спине и радостно предложил отметить взаимопонимание порцией рамена. Вымученно согласившись, несмотря на полное нежелание покидать порог резиденции, я вяло побрёл за ним, слушая весёлый рассказ про очередную тренировку с Какаши. К моменту, когда я, наконец, попал домой, от дичайшего вдохновения остался только пшик, поэтому я бессильно повалился на кровать, не потрудившись даже переодеться.  
      К вечеру следующего дня на небе сгустились тучи, заполоняя унылыми тенями всё вокруг, и лица людей стали походить на скучные и серые наброски в моей мастерской — безликие и безрадостные. Стройка приостановилась и опустела, народ разошёлся по домам. Ну а я… Я остался стоять на крыльце резиденции, разглядывая пасмурное серо-чёрное небо в ожидании грозы. Мне было неприятно, уныло и беспокойно. Пальцы чуть подрагивали, а в горле катался кислый ком. Ну где же она?.. Почему её не было этим утром? Неужели что-то произошло? Ведь не могла же она просто так не пойти на работу?  
      Дождь обрушился на Коноху ближе к ночи мощным водяным потоком, а я по-прежнему стоял на ступенях и сжимал в руках маску АНБУ, сдавливая её до такой степени, что болели пальцы. Ледяные капли падали на лицо, скатываясь по горячим щекам и легко срываясь вниз, пополняя собой собравшиеся лужи. Мне становилось тошно от одной только мысли, что сегодня я уйду ни с чем. Поэтому когда глаза ослепила яркая молния, а поражающий своей громкостью треск буквально взорвал небеса, я всё-таки сорвался с места и направился прямиком к госпиталю, решив, что увижу Ино, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
      Сидящая за стойкой регистратуры девушка испуганно заморгала, глядя на моё мрачное лицо. И когда я потребовал адрес Яманака Ино, она сперва попыталась прикрыться служебными заморочками, но потом понуро сдалась, поняв, видимо, что с пустыми руками я не уйду, даже если она несколько часов кряду будет игнорировать моё существование. Получив вожделенный клочок бумаги с адресом, я испарился в ту же секунду. Душу выворачивало и рвало на части, пока я нёсся, сломя голову, к нужному дому, так что к моменту, когда я замер возле наглухо закрытой дубовой двери, пришлось несколько мгновений потратить на то, чтобы отдышаться. Откашлявшись до приемлемого состояния, я поднял руку и несколько раз звучно постучал. В следующее мгновение послышались лёгкие шаги, и сердце зашлось бешеным стуком, болезненно отдаваясь в груди. Дверь распахнулась без предисловий и опаски, словно хозяйка ждала именно меня, и на пороге показалась перепуганная Ино. Она пару раз моргнула, привыкая к темноте, а затем пискнула и сразу же отпрыгнула, поняв, видимо, что среди ночи в такую погоду по улицам вряд ли разгуливают дружелюбные соседи. Опасаясь, что она опомнится и захлопнет перед моим носом дверь, я торопливо перешагнул порог, сразу становясь незваным наглым гостем, и мгновенно покрылся мурашками от контрастного ощущения сухого тепла, которое проникло под одежду.  
      Ино стояла в нескольких метрах от меня, судорожно сжимая на груди большой пушистый плед, и переминалась с ноги на ногу, явно ожидая нападения. Я не видел её лица из-за наполняющей прихожую темноты, но зато прекрасно слышал даже сквозь бушующую на улице непогоду её прерывистое хриплое дыхание. Догадка прострелила меня одновременно с блеснувшей на небе молнией, которая осветила комнату на одно мимолётное мгновение, позволяя разглядеть испуганные голубые глаза и бледное лицо Ино. В душе вдруг всё сжалось. Я так волновался… Я так… соскучился?..  
      Секундой позже под потолком вспыхнул свет, открывая обзору вполне уютную обстановку и такую же уютную хозяйку, которую до боли в мышцах захотелось прижать к себе, обнять крепко-крепко, чтобы успокоить и себя, и её. Я едва не дрожал от невероятного количества желаний, которые схватили меня и закружили, лишая возможности соображать.  
      — Сай… — едва слышно выдохнула Ино.  
      Я дёрнулся от звука её голоса и, поддаваясь порыву, в один шаг преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние. Стиснув Ино в объятиях, я почувствовал исходящий от неё болезненный жар и насторожился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. От длинных белокурых волос пахло лекарствами и мятой, мокрую из-за дождя шею опаляло неровное жаркое дыхание. У Ино была температура — без сомнений, поэтому когда она, наконец, сдалась и обмякла в моих руках, я с готовностью подхватил её, мимолётно касаясь ледяными губами лба. Практически взлетев на второй этаж, я осторожно зашёл в спальню и уложил Ино на изрядно смятую простынь, испытывая сразу несколько противоречивых эмоций. Во-первых, мне хотелось остаться и караулить её сон всю ночь, чтобы никто и ничто не могло его потревожить. Во-вторых, теплящееся внутри вдохновение стало набирать силу, превращаясь из огонька в бушующее пламя. В-третьих… Я сглотнул, вглядываясь в лицо Ино до рези в глазах. В-третьих, мне до неприятной дрожи внутри было страшно не то что уходить — мне было страшно даже моргать, потому что слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как она внезапно исчезла, оставив меня наедине с тоскливым одиночеством.  
      Выдохнув и с усилием оторвав взгляд от чуть приоткрытых сухих губ Ино, я отвернулся и некоторое время боролся с собой, не понимая, каким именно желаниям стоит потакать, а каким — нет. В книгах писали, что искренность ценится на вес золота, но если я подчинюсь искренности и останусь, вдруг Ино, проснувшись утром, будет не рада меня видеть? Это было бы… неприятно, наверное. Доставлять ей неудобства, особенно неудобства подобного характера, я совсем не хотел. Тогда что следовало сделать? Просто уйти?  
      Ино едва слышно застонала, заставив меня встрепенуться. Я наклонился и прислушался к её тяжёлому дыханию, а взгляд тем временем тут же наткнулся на чуть приоткрытые губы. Я снова сглотнул, но теперь уже с трудом, ощущая, как в горле стало сухо. Повинуясь практически нестерпимому желанию, я придвинулся и легко, почти невесомо коснулся мягких губ. По телу в ту же секунду пронёсся ураган такой мощности, что меня едва не отбросило в сторону. Сердце затрепыхалось в груди, а мыслям стало тесно в голове. Я отпрянул, ошеломлённо моргая. Подобная реакция была практически пугающей, поэтому я, наконец, пришёл к выводу, что сегодняшнюю ночь лучше провести дома, иначе последствия могли быть необратимыми. Однако когда я почти повернулся, чтобы спешно ретироваться, Ино снова застонала. Увидев, как её стала сотрясать крупная дрожь, я сдался. Эти эмоции намного сильнее меня, поэтому моя капитуляция была вопросом времени.  
      Улегшись рядом с Ино, я укутал её пледом и прижал к себе, стараясь передать всё своё тепло. Она почти моментально притихла и расслабилась, заставив меня ощутить прилив гордости. Прикрыв глаза, я стал проваливаться в тяжёлую тёмную мглу сна, но при этом я всё равно старался не выпускать Ино из объятий, сохраняя накопленное тепло. И что бы завтра ни случилось, я был уверен, что принял правильное решение.  
      Распахнув глаза, я понял, что лежу один. Несколько мгновений мне потребовалось, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, где я нахожусь, а затем снизу донёсся бодрый перестук кухонной утвари и тихая ругань Ино. И всё сразу встало на свои места. Абсолютно всё, включая путанные ассоциации Наруто, рамен и девушек. Я внезапно со всей ясностью осознал, что именно есть то самое вдохновение.  
      Меня практически подбросило на месте. Я резко соскочил с кровати и кинулся к окну, пытаясь ухватить за хвост возникший в голове образ. Краски, цвета, линии, изгибы — я был так близок к этому, но всё равно не понимал до сегодняшнего утра. Какой же я балбес!   
      Выпрыгнув наружу, я приземлился на ветку ближайшего к дому дерева и оглянулся на оставшееся позади окно. Взгляд упал на маску АНБУ, забытую на тумбочке, и в голове запоздало оформилась мысль, что узнай кто о таком — это будет позором для члена Корня. Хотя сейчас мне было наплевать практически на всё и на всех, за исключением, разумеется, одного человека.   
      Хмыкнув, я подумал, что всенепременно вернусь вечером, и рванул дальше, ощущая зуд в ладонях и приятное покалывание.  
      У любви много цветов, много разных сочетаний. Для каждого человека свои смеси и палитры. Моя любовь обладает цветом только проснувшегося солнца и безоблачного неба, которое чуть затрагивает лёгкий румяный оттенок рассвета. У неё резкие вздорные черты, с которыми не соскучишься, и мягкие плавные линии, сглаживающие острые углы. Я нарисую её, свою любовь, и подарю её ей — девушке, ставшей её воплощением. 


End file.
